Blaze
Artykuł może zawierać spoilery do komiksu " LoD " ! Goldium Dragon i Smok Cienia. Mieszanka tych dwóch ras. Zła buntownica, albo zaginiona dusza, która ma wybrać zło lub dobro. A może jest neutralna. Zagubiona wśród nienawiści, żalu i własnego cierpienia. Zagubiona we własnej mrocznej i tajemniczej przeszłości. ' thumb|left|318px|Blaze by Colami123 ~ (Me) Szczegółowe dane Imię '''Jak widać , posiada imię typowo męskie. Nazwano ją tak , gdyż ojciec chciał mieć syna. Do swoich celów , czyli posiadanie pachołka do brudnej roboty. Jednak pogodził się z myślą , że ma córkę i zaczął ją wychowywać po swojemu. ' Jej matka była przeciwna imieniu i metodom wychowawczym swojego męża , jednak nie została posłuchana. Ostatecznie po roku życia dziecka zmarła na niewiadomą chorobę. Opiekę nad Blaze przejął ojciec zmieniając smoczycę w swoją " lalkę ". '' Miejsce zamieszkania '''Aktualnie brak. Mieszka jedynie w ciele smoczycy Amiry , swojej kuzynki na celu obserwacji i niszczenia ( ? ) życia. Kiedyś mieszkała na Dzikich , opuszczonych terenach w małej chatce wraz z rodziną , po trzech latach przeniosła się do zamku. ' Chatka Lekko zniszczona , zapomniana dawno już. Dawne miejsce zabaw jej ojca , Melfiora i jego brata , Diega już nieżywego. Dziwnie przytulna. W tym miejscu zmarła matka Blaze , a także pobudzano moce smoczycy , by mogła je używać już we wczesnym wieku. Miało to swoje wady. Zamek Po zabiciu swojego brata jej ojciec zarządził przeniesienie się do zamku. Zmienił go w swoją fortecę , a także jako miejsce tortur wielu smoków. Przez trzy lata życia w zamku smoczycę uczono , jak zabijać , walczyć i kontrolować swój Element. Później sama miała się uczyć. Została też owładnięta Lidiusem ( ćwiartkowo ) , przez co zmodyfikował się jej charakter i zmienił kolor oczu. Po tej egzekucji została przeniesiona do ciała małej Amiry. W ciele kuzynki Przeniesiona została tam dzięki umiejętnościom swego ojca. Czyli została dźgnięta Przeklętym Nożem, od razu zmarła. Lecz zamiast iść do nieba , jej dusza powędrowała do ciała Amiry. Od tamtej pory obserwowała swoją młodszą kuzynkę i przy jakiejś okazji niszczyła jej życie często wypełniając rozkazy Melfiora. Dodatkowe Blaze '''może '''przejąć całkowitą kontrolę nad ciałem Amiry. Jednak nie robi tego z niewiadomych przyczyn. Potrafi także przejąć połowicznie ciało , co może się nadawać na tymczasowy kamuflaż. Rasa '''Smoczyca jest mieszanką rasy Goldium Dragon' a i Smoka Cienia. Goldium Dragon ( 89 % ) Element " Złota " odziedziczyła od strony matki. Ma typowe moce dla swojej rasy. Jednak jest to niewidoczne z powodu zakażenia Lidiusem. Jej naturalny kolor oczy został zmyty przez ten demoński ogień. Smok Cienia ( 11 % ) Element Cienia odziedziczyła od strony ojca. Jednak mało co go używa , bo jest jak dla niej nieprzydatny. Także nie umie go perfekcyjnie kontrolować. Głównie ataki z tym elementem są małe i dość słabe. Rodzina Ojciec - Melfior: ''Wychowywana głównie przez niego. Przez 5 lat życia z nim uczyła się od niego jak zabijać i tym podobne. Także uczył ją nienawiści do innych smoków. To on pobudzał jej element " ''Złota ''". ''Matka - Diverna ( zmarła ): ''Choć wyglądająca na złą była tą dobrą. Chciała wychować Blaze na porządną i miłą smoczycę. Jednak nie pozwoliła jej choroba , która wykończyła samicę tak , że doszło kilka dni później do zgonu. Najprawdopodobniej smoczycę zabił Melfior , bądź sama. ''Wuj - Diego ( zmarły ): ''Nie znała go. Z opisów jej ojca wiedziała tylko o nim. I wiedziała o Amirze , jako swojej kuzynce , której miała na celu zniszczyć życie. ''Kuzynka - Amira: ''Nienawidzi jej. Nawet wtedy , gdy zbuntowała się swojemu ojcu. Dokucza jej na każdym kroku i przy gorszych wypadkach przez Goldenkę Amira wpada w poważne tarapaty. Historia Sześć lat z rodziną Przez pierwsze sześć lat swojego życia ojciec szkolił ją na maszynę do zabijania i kontroli elementu. Była to inaczej mówiąc '''nauka na szybko. ' W pierwszych dwóch latach życia jej element był pobudzany', przez co w późniejszych latach życia nie mogła zapanować nad elementem ( " złota " ). ' Kolejne trzy lata to Lidius i nauka zabijania. Gdy miała cztery lata poznała smoka w jej wieku imieniem Daran. Po roku znajomości ojciec kazał go zabić. Bez mniejszych dyskusji Blaze uśmierciła swojego przyjaciela ( pod lekkim " pchnięciem " ojca ). Po tym wydarzeniu w sercu smoczycy powstała pierwsza skaza , którą dopiero później " uwydatniono ". Rok później , dzień urodzin Blaze. Melfior okłamał córkę o przyjęciu urodzinowym , gdzie miała się niby ''spotkać z matką. Zamiast tego czekała na nią największy koszmar Goldenki - Lidius ( demoniczny ogień ). Została wepchnięta do tego ognia siłą. Dziwnym trafem nie przemieniła się cała. ''Dlatego ma oczy bordowe , nie złote! '' Po tej " niespodziance " została ''zabita ''( ? ) , a raczej wygnana ze swojego ciała. Dusza Blaze powędrowała do Amiry i tam została na stałe. Jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś by śmiał je obydwie rozdzielić jedna by umarła. ''Dlaczego ? '' ''Melfior rzucił na Goldenkę klątwę , która zabrania jej opuścić ciało. Karą jak już pisałam wcześniej jest śmierć. Jedyny kto może je rozdzielić jest on sam ! '' Reszta '''Zawarte w komiksie ! ' 'Wygląd' 'Blaze kiedyś inaczej wyglądała (przed wydarzeniem z Lidiusem ). Miała proste rogi i złotawe oczy ( typowe dla jej rasy ). ' Zwykłythumb|180px|Jej pełny wygląd. Art by Colami123 ~ ( Me ) Bordowa smoczyca z bordowym kolorem oczu. Czarne długawe włosy , z azwyczaj poczochrane. Posiada szare płytki ze " strzałkami w dół " na brzuchu i długie pazury. Ogon długi i zwinny , bez żadnej końcówki ogona. Forma Golden' a Smoczyca praktycznie wygląda tak samo , jednak w tej formie swoje prawdziwe oczy , czyli złote. Na ramieniu ma znak swojej rasy. Dodatkowo na ogonie posiada... duży " pędzel " włosów w tym samym kolorze , co włosy. Forma pomaga jej w walce i jest dzięki niej silniejsza i zwinniejsza. Jednak skutkiem ubocznym tej formy jest zbytni podskok adrenaliny u smoczycy przez co potrafi nawet rozwalić coś co nie miało być zniszczone... Ostatecznie smoczyca mdleje. Lidius Tutaj smoczyca jest praktycznie jak postać z koszmaru. Całkowicie szara. Posiada także dłuższe rogi i cały czas płacze własną , czarną krwią ( zkażenie przez Lidiusa ). Białka oczu są ciemnoszarawe , a oczy granatowe. Charakter 'Smoczyca jest typową buntownicą. Jej zachowanie może przypominać zachowanie typowego faceta , który nie bierze nikogo na serio. Kroczy różnymi ścieżkami. Zmodyfikowany charakter... Zła dusza...? Czy może tylko zagubiona ? Bordowa będzie zawsze wieczną zagadką. ' Zwykła Miła Potrafi być miła. Potrafi okazać współczucie , jednak zazwyczaj tego nie robi. Sprytna Potrafi być sprytna , oj potrafi ! Często wykazywała się dziwnym sprytem , przez co umiała się wyrwać z kłopotów. Złośliwa Najbardziej dla tych , których nienawidzi. Lubi sokuczać innym , wypominać rzeczy o których chcieliby zapomnieć. Optymistka Praktycznie cały czas się śmieje , uśmiecha. Często to złośliwy uśmiech. Jednak Blaze rzadko się smuci , bo jak mówi'' " jej się nie chce. To nudne ! " '' Pewna siebie Wręcz tryska sporą pewnością siebie. Prawie nigdy nie wątpi w siebie i chce się kierować do przodu. Dumna Szanuje tylko osoby , które ona wybierze. Dumnie patrzy tylko na siebie. Psychiczna Często wykazuje się psychicznym zachowaniem. Śmieje się głupio , cieszy się z zabicia jakiego smoka. Głupio się uśmiecha. Często tak ma , gdy jest w Formie Golden' a. Lidius Tutaj jest całkiem odmienna. Można rzec , że jest " emo " ( w wyglądzie , jak i zachowaniu (( nie tnie się xD )) ) , który chce wszystko zniszczyć. Nie wykazuje praktycznie dziwnych emocji , dziwna , markotna. Mało się co odzywa. Relacje Melfior ( ojciec ): ''Jej relacje z nim są dziwne. To jedyna osoba , której się Bordowa boi przez pewien okres czasu. Jest jej symbolem bólu i cierpienia. Gdzieś głęboko w sercu Blaze nienawidzi go. ''Diverna ( matka ): ''Nie znała jej dokładnie , bo matka żyła jedynie rok życia Blaze. Z opisu Melfiora znała ją jako najlepszą duszę i dobrą matkę. Więc kochała ją. ''Amira ( kuzynka ): ''Nienawidzi jej i szczerze uważa ją za zero. Dokucza jej przy każdym kroku. ''Ghono ( chłopak Amiry ): ''Jej wróg numer jeden. Gardzi nim najbardziej pośród swojej czarnej listy. Cytaty - ''A w dziób chce ? '' *Typowa odpowiedź do smoka , który ją zdenerwuje. - ''No brawo ! Wygrałaś... głupotę , którą i tak już masz ! '' *Jedna z wypowiedzi skierowanych do Amiry - ''Coś ty... *Zdenerwowana Blaze Ciekawostki *Jej imię znaczy płomień. Według Melfiora ona miała być jak płomień , niszczący wszystko na swojej drodze. Także jej nadał przezwisko: " Golden Blaze " - Złoty Płomień. *Kiedyś miała podobny charakter do Amiry. *Jej słabością jest Lidius , jeśli zobaczy ten ogień od razu wpada w furię i pada na ziemię , wiąże się z tym wspomnienie z Lidiusem ( jej trauma ). Zazwyczaj może się zmienić w formę Lidius. *Zawsze w dzień jej urodzin czuje dziwny ból w klatce piersiowej. Najprawdopodobniej przez owe wydarzenie. *Płacze czarną krwią ( nie tylko w formie Lidius ). 'Artykuł może być edytowany jeszcze ! ' Kategoria:Samice